Angel of the Night
by SeraphStar
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt, plot by cherryblossom. Four warring nations. Two different souls. One common goal. As the fight for power over all of Egypt rages, can Yami tame the Angel of the Night and win her heart in the proccess? Small revisions! FINISHED
1. Chapter one: The Taking

Angel of the Night  
  
Chapter 1: The Taking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. Safiya, however, belongs to myself and cherryblossom, my associate for this story. I suggest that if you have any questions concerning anything you contact me immediately.  
  
Long ago, while the pyramids were being built, was a time unknown by history books. It concerns the four Egypts, yes four, North, South, East, and West, and the quarrel deciding who would bring peace and who would bring misery.  
  
The four Pharaohs, Pharaoh Lisimba of the North, the lion Pharaoh, eldest and wisest of all; Pharaoh Sefu of the West, the swordsman, one who scorned knowledge and though only of battle; Pharaoh Yami of the South, King of Games, youngest and most cunning; and Pharaoh Malik of the East, the Master, hungering for power and must persuasive. East and West fought to dethrone the rulers of the North and South Egypts, resulting in much chaos on the borders of the four lands.  
  
One summer night, while the sands lay still and heat seeped up from the ground, Pharaoh Malik and Pharaoh Sefu plotted together, secretly, to bring about the lion's downfall. Pharaoh Lisimba had but one child, a lovely daughter by the name of Safiya, the pure one. Sefu would attack Lisimba in the dead of night, overpowering his army with the combined forces of his own and Malik's army. Malik had acquired the help of two tomb robbers. One his own twin brother, known as Yami Malik, the dark side of the Master, and Bakura, one who had robbed several of the most heavily guarded tombs and escaped unscathed.  
  
The two thiefs would creep into Pharaoh Lisimba's palace and take Princess Safiya; the kingdom would fall without their Pharaoh and the heir to the throne.  
  
Sefu and Malik drew straws to see who would retain the beautiful Princess Safiya as their prize, Malik smiled, he had draw the lucky straw.  
  
That done, the two parted silently. The attack would come the night of the new moon...  
  
Far away from the borders of the kingdom, two weeks later, the beautiful Safiya wandered out onto her balcony. There was no moon that night, and the stars were beautiful. She smiled; her eyes twinkled as fitfully as the stars.  
  
Then a maid ran into her room. "Your highness," she began, "You would do well to rest, and I have a message from your father." With that, Safiya was handed a scroll and the maid let herself out.  
  
Safiya unfurled the scroll; she could hardly read it by the dim firelight and with no moon. Finally, she made out the words.  
  
'My darling daughter,  
  
I pray this reaches you in time. I am going off to fight with the armies of Western Egypt. If I should fall, you shall become queen. I send you my love; do not mourn too much for my sake if I am killed. Remember child, the lion will always watch over you.'  
  
That was all. Safiya felt tears prick at her eyes. Her father's name adorned the bottom, Safiya walked out to her balcony again.  
  
"Oh goddess Isis," she pleaded, "Greatest of all goddesses, goddess of magic, spare my father's life, I beg of you." Her eyes, dark in the night, scanned the sands of the desert. A small glow on the horizon showed her where the battle was. And she wept.  
  
When sleep finally claimed the poor princess, her dreams were filled with screams and blood. She did not see the two shadows, darker than dark, slip through the curtains and into her chambers. One was tanned with blond hair, the other pale and silver-haired. They were the thieves Malik hired to kidnap Princess Safiya.  
  
"Ow! Stop that! You're going to make me trip you buffoon!" Bakura hissed.  
  
"YOU stop it, you'll wake her!" Yami Malik answered, also in a hissing whisper.  
  
Safiya stirred and lay still.  
  
"See?" Bakura whispered, more softly this time.  
  
"Just shut up, do you have it?" Yami Malik retorted.  
  
Bakura pulled a small vial filled with a green-gold liquid. "Yep."  
  
Both holding their noses, Bakura crept silently over to Safiya's bedside and drew back to curtains surrounding it. Both nearly forgot what they were there for, staring at the sleeping princess seemed all that mattered in the world. Bakura shook his head.  
  
"Stop that," he chided to Yami Malik, who was contemplating killing Bakura and running away with the girl himself.  
  
"What? Oh, right."  
  
Bakura uncorked the vial and held it under Safiya's nose. It was a powerful potion, whoever inhaled it would stay sleeping for three days and three nights. In a few seconds, the job was done. Re-corking the glass tube, Bakura and Yami Malik hoisted the sleeping girl onto a rug on the floor. Rolling her up in it and putting the rug in a traveling bag, they left the palace as silently as they had come.  
  
No one bothered the two merchants with the big brown bag as they walked out of the city. They were much more preoccupied with the battle going on a few miles away.  
  
"Pity, they'll all be killed," mused Bakura.  
  
"Their own fault for not joining us sooner," Yami Malik grumbled, "Now shut up, we've got a job to do." And with that, they disappeared into a sliding panel of the palace walls.  
  
For two days, the thieves crept through rat-infested sewage, dragging the princess with them. Finally, on the night of the second day, they reached the end of the secret passageway. They were on the border between South and East Egypt. Soon, they would be paid.  
  
Stopping in a local tavern to wash away their filth and drink to their heart's content, the two thieves gossiped, placing the bag with the princess in it near the entrance.  
  
After hours of merrymaking, the two decided it was time to head over to Malik's palace. They walked outside the tavern and stared in puzzlement at the bag next to theirs that looked exactly alike to their own. Deciding they couldn't take both bags and they could check to see which one the princess was inside (it would be too risky with so many people watching), they weighed each bag and took the heavier one. Incidentally, it also had a rug in it, rich brocade meant for the Southern Pharaoh's birthday present, but the thieves didn't know that. So they continued on their way and hurried across the sands of Malik's domain.  
  
The owners of the brocade rug came out a few hours later and took up the bag with Safiya inside, trudging up to Pharaoh Yami's palace. Carefully, they set their package down and requested an audience with Yami. After being admitted into the throne room, they were greeted by the Pharaoh warmly.  
  
The sun had just set, casting a golden glow around the dimly lit room.  
  
"We present to the Pharaoh for his eighteenth birthday, this beautiful rug from Northern Persia!" one of the merchants exclaimed happily.  
  
Drawing the rug out of its bag, they began to unroll it. Staring intently at the Pharaoh's face, the merchants did not see what exactly was printed on the rug they unfurled, nor did they see who was in it until the very end. Of course, it was too late then for them to roll Safiya back up and say it was a mistake.  
  
Pharaoh Yami was entranced by the beautiful young woman lying on the rug, at the very end closest to him. It was the Princess Safiya, lying on her side, arm slung over her waist, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Everyone in the room froze, they watched Yami intently, what would he do about this 'present'?  
  
Yami looked at the merchants, they looked surprised, so this was not planned. This girl was not theirs. He had figured as much, she didn't look like a slave with the clothes she was wearing.  
  
Staring at the girl once more, Yami took in her exotic appearance. Her hair was a dark mahogany brown in the setting sun's light, flowing over her shoulders. The color of her skin was slightly lighter than Yami's own peoples' sun-kissed tan, he supposed she was from the north, northerners were known for their light skin color. Her cheeks were slightly pink, as if she was blushing ever so delicately. Her nose was small, as was her mouth, set in a small pout. Her lips reminded Yami of the dark crimson rosebush he had been presented with last year by some ambassadors of another country, the plant itself had withered and died, but the memory was rekindled at the sight.  
  
Yami cleared his throat. The merchants looked up at their Pharaoh expectantly. "Thank you for this wonderful gift," Yami began. "I assure you it is very much appreciated." Motioning for his slaves to dismiss the guests, Yami called his high priest to his side.  
  
"Yes?" asked Seto curiously.  
  
Yami gazed at the sleeping woman with recognition. "I think that is the Princess Safiya of the north. Lisimba's daughter. He was rumored killed in a battle a few days ago, we must keep her here," Yami sighed.  
  
Seto nodded. "I shall have someone prepare a room," he turned to leave when Yami caught his shoulder.  
  
"Giver her..." Yami hesitated, and then stiffened his resolve. "Giver her my mother's old room."  
  
With a peculiar look on his face, Seto nodded and went to do as asked. He wisely did not question Yami's decision to place the young woman in his dead mother's room.  
  
"Well Safiya," Yami whispered to himself, "We'll have a time figuring this all out." Turning away and waving some slaves to carry Safiya after Seto, Yami got up and went to dinner.  
  
That is the first chapter. I think the chapters will be roughly around this long. like the chapter length from "Diamond Star." Note: I will not be around from november 27-december 2. and probably a little before and after that, im going on a trip. You can expect more later though. Please r&r, cherryblossom: if anything is wrong please tell me. Note: There will probably be only about five chapters in this story. 


	2. Chapter two: Two wars

Angel of the Night  
  
Chapter 2: Two Wars  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1, "Wind's Nocturne" is not mine. (the song Safiya sings)  
  
As the potion wore off, Safiya awoke. It was dark outside; the exact time of night the robbers had put her to sleep with the strange green potion. Sitting up, the bewildered Safiya looked around. This was not her room. Shaking her head and getting unsteadily to her feet, she began to walk toward the door. She noticed her clothes had been changed; she was in a long, flowing, white, sleeveless dress. She supposed it was a nighttime garment.  
  
Looking at the oddities in her room, and a great black cat slinking along the walls, she hurried out to find what the meaning of it all was.  
  
Yami was up late; he was talking to Seto about the newest developments of the border wars.  
  
"You cannot go into battle sir," Seto protested. "Your prowess is in the Shadow Games, not in the arts of war. Sefu would slaughter you the first chance he had!"  
  
Yami scowled. Seto was right, of course, but he was stubborn. "But I want to be out there protecting my people!" he protested.  
  
"That is what you have Jou, Honda, and Ryou for," Seto chided. "YOU make the battle plans and THEY carry them out. They are your generals! It is their duty!"  
  
Yami grumbled in displeasure, he knew Seto was right. "But I want to show my people that I am not afraid of a challenge!"  
  
Seto sighed, so it was the "pride" thing again. "We've gone over this Pharaoh Yami," Seto replied. "You don't need to prove yourself to your subjects."  
  
Yami "hmph"ed grudgingly.  
  
Seto smirked. He had won the battle...for the moment. Fortunately they were rudely interrupted by a certain girl with brilliant blue eyes storming angrily into the throne room.  
  
"Where am I?" she exclaimed heatedly. "I've been walking around this whole palace and I've yet to figure out where I am! I demand an explanation!" She walked up to Seto and pointed an accusing finger squarely at his chest.  
  
The shocked high priest said nothing and stared mutely at the outraged girl.  
  
"Ah, Safiya you're awake, good-" Yami began.  
  
"You know my name? How do you know my name? How did I get here? TELL ME!" Safiya grabbed Yami's shoulders and shook him violently.  
  
Seto drew the Millenium Rod and changed it into the knife. "You will not harm Pharaoh Yami," he commanded.  
  
Safiya let Yami go and thought a moment, still livid. "So, I'm in Southern Egypt...how on earth did I get here?" she asked confusedly, still fuming.  
  
"Well, you see, it's quite simple-" Yami began, before getting cut off once more.  
  
Safiya gasped, a look of realization crossing her face. "By Ra! You kidnapped me!" she exclaimed, flailing her hands above her head.  
  
"Wh-what? I-I never!" Yami stuttered.  
  
"Don't you try to fool me! I am not speaking to you! Either of you! When my father finds out about this he'll...he'll...I don't know what he'll do! But it'll be terrible!" she cried, running back to her room.  
  
Yami and Seto stared dumbstruck after the girl. "Well, that...was interesting," Seto said finally.  
  
"Yes," Yami sighed. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. Let's continue."  
  
Safiya found her way through the corridors to her room. The crescent moon was shining silver across the sand of the desert. A lonely sinking feeling had developed in Safiya's stomach and she began to hum a lullaby from her childhood.  
  
"Wishing on a dream that seems far off,  
  
Hoping it will come today,  
  
Into the starlit night,  
  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,  
  
Waiting on a shooting star."  
  
She gazed longingly across the sands in the direction of her home. What was left of it? Had her father returned only to find her not there?  
  
"But,  
  
What if that star is not to come?  
  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
  
When the horizon darkens most,  
  
we all need to believe there is hope."  
  
She almost sneered, where was hope? She was alone in a strange place, no family, no friends. Her father could be wounded or, worse, dead.  
  
"Is an angel watching closely over me?  
  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
  
I know my heart should guide me but,  
  
There's a hole within my soul."  
  
Then her thoughts drifted to the young Pharaoh. They had never met before. She was so caught up with being mad at him; she hadn't really LOOKED at him...  
  
"What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
  
I wish then for a chance to see."  
  
Sighing, she wished it were different. That they could have somehow met under different circumstances...he was definitely good-looking. His eyes...  
  
"Now all I need,  
  
Desperately,  
  
Is my star to come..."  
  
Her silvery voice trailed off into the night. Yami stood a floor beneath her and listened. "Beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Then Yami walked up the stairs to his own bedroom. It was right down the hall from Safiya's. He tiptoed quietly, hoping not to disturb her.  
  
Each slept peacefully, forgetting the events of the night and drifting into dreams filled with laughter and smiles. Each dreamed of an angel they could not see, one that they felt...they might have met before.  
  
The next morning, Safiya awoke to Yami staring down at her. Yelping, she pulled the bed sheets up quickly and slapped the Pharaoh. "What are you doing in my room?" she exclaimed.  
  
"This is not your room," Yami sighed. "This was my mother's room. Now if you just let me explain, I we can sort out this whole mess."  
  
Safiya, stubborn and confused, refused to listen to Yami.  
  
"Please, Safiya, if you'll just listen to me. We are in a border war! Sefu and Malik are attacking us on both sides! If you want to be difficult it could result in more stress than I can handle right now."  
  
Safiya turned away.  
  
Yami seethed. "Fine! Be that way! Only, when we're fighting a battle here at the palace, don't expect anyone to come running up here to save YOU!"  
  
"Fine!" Safiya yelled.  
  
"FINE!" Yami replied.  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
Grumbling, Yami stormed out of the room. That girl! She was so...he shuddered, unreasonable! A tap on his shoulder disturbed Yami's thoughts; it was Seto.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami," he called, running down the hall after the younger man.  
  
Yami turned around. "Yes," he asked, running a hand through his, by now, unruly hair.  
  
"I have just gotten word that Pharaoh Lisimba, of the North and our guest's father, has been defeated and slain in battle," said Seto.  
  
Yami rubbed his temples; he did not need this kind of pressure right now. "And Lisimba's kingdom?"  
  
"Taken, split between Malik and Sefu," replied Seto.  
  
Safiya, who had hidden outside the room, gasped audibly. Yami turned around to. Crimson red met sky blue.  
  
Safiya ran, ran like her life depended on it. She had to get out. She had to escape. She was dreaming. It couldn't be true.  
  
When she reached the entrance of the palace, she kept running. Running across the desert into the sands. And Yami Malik and Bakura saw...  
  
R&R and all that good stuff. 


	3. Chapter three: Settling Differences

Angel of the Night  
  
Chapter three: Settling Differences  
  
Disclaimer: see first and/or second chapters.  
  
Composing herself as the sun set, Safiya stood and straightened out her dress. Gazing towards the palace, she began the seemingly long walk toward it. Out of the shadows of the palace wall, came two men. One blonde, the other pale.  
  
Safiya gasped. "Pharaoh Malik?" she asked curiously, they had met once before at a party her father hosted and she recognized him.  
  
Yami Malik smirked. "No, I'm sorry, but you'll be seeing him soon enough," Yami Malik grinned savagely.  
  
Bakura chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure he's very anxious to meet you."  
  
Safiya backed away from the two men advancing on her. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked, half-frightened.  
  
"We are here on strict orders to take one beautiful Princess and deliver her to the harem of the gracious Pharaoh Malik," Bakura explained, as if it were nothing.  
  
Safiya's eyes widened with horror. "No!" she exclaimed and dashed for the palace.  
  
"Not so fast," Yami Malik drawled, catching her by the arm as she ran by.  
  
A piercing shriek of terror cut through the night.  
  
"Now look here, shut up or we'll have to kill you and give your corpse to my brother, you wouldn't like that would you?" asked Yami Malik.  
  
Safiya shook her head, to terrified to speak.  
  
"Good, now come on."  
  
Near the palace, Yami's ears perked up. He heard something. Tapping Seto on the shoulder, he spoke to the taller man. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Seto shook his head, "What?"  
  
"I heard a scream, but it was faint." Yami turned back to the men in front of them, they were getting ready to go out and look for Safiya. "I want you there to go search the servant's quarters. You search the garden. You others search the courtyards. We'll take the front gate."  
  
"My lord, why the front gate?" asked Seto, usually Yami would opt for the gardens.  
  
"I think I heard Safiya scream. It came from there," Yami gestured vaguely at the front gate.  
  
Seto nodded, having the Millennium Rod dagger out and ready. Yami held a scimitar close by, just in case.  
  
Splitting up, Yami took the east wall, Seto taking the west. They would eventually meet up in the middle. At the very end of the east wall, Yami saw a small figure struggling against two larger ones. He turned his brisk walk into a quick jog. The two bigger men, Yami could now see they were men, were dragging the smaller person away. Yami began to run.  
  
Getting closer, Yami could make out Safiya's form. He dashed to her. "Safiya!" he called. Yami Malik and Bakura looked up.  
  
"It's the confounded Pharaoh," Bakura hissed.  
  
"Take the girl, I shall deal with him," Yami Malik shoved Safiya into Bakura's arms.  
  
Yami looked Yami Malik over. It was quite odd, seeing someone who looked like your enemy, and who was another enemy, but who also looked quite different at the same time. He then turned his gaze to Bakura. That was even stranger. To see someone who looked like one of your trusted friends and generals holding a guest in your house captive against you.  
  
"Let her go," Yami requested politely, yet a hint of malice resided in his voice. Yami meant business.  
  
"No, I don't think I will," Bakura smiled venomously at Yami.  
  
Yami growled, a rumble deep in his throat. "Let. Her. Go," emphasis on each word.  
  
"No," Bakura seethed.  
  
Yami Malik stepped up towards Yami. "How shall we settle this...argument?" he asked, twiddling the end of a sword between his fingers.  
  
A flicker of fear in Yami's eyes, he was no swordsman, and then a look of grim determination, but he was not one to give up either.  
  
Yami Malik began to circle around Yami. Safiya struggled helplessly against Bakura. "Let me go! Let me help him! Yami!" she cried in frustration.  
  
Yami looked at Yami Malik cautiously. This adversary looked like he was handy with a sword, the way he swooped it around every few seconds, trying to look intimidating.  
  
"How good are you in close combat?" questioned Yami Malik.  
  
Yami smirked, hoping to bluff his way out. "Good enough."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Lunging at Yami, Yami Malik slashed at his opponent's forearm. Yami jerked out of the way just in time. Yami then drew a smaller dagger from his side and aimed vaguely at Yami Malik. By sheer luck, the knife embedded itself deep in Yami Malik's right calf. Enraged, Yami Malik swung at Yami again. This time, he succeeded in piercing the flesh of Yami's left forearm.  
  
Safiya looked away. She had not been brought up to see this!  
  
Motioning to Bakura, Yami Malik took hold of Safiya while his partner fought the wounded Yami in his place.  
  
Bakura circled Yami much in the form Yami Malik had done before striking.  
  
With a yell, Bakura pounced upon Yami, drawing a long gash along the Pharaoh's chest. Safiya screamed.  
  
Snarling, Yami leapt at Bakura. He managed to swipe his sword along his enemy's side, drawing blood. Bakura glared at Yami.  
  
"So the Pharaoh can fight," Bakura sneered. "Let's see how long he'll last."  
  
Yami lunged at his opponent. Parry, thrust, parry, and thrust. The shadows of the sun disappeared and the moon came out. Both men were soon bleeding badly. But it looked like Yami was gaining the upper hand.  
  
"Surrender!" Yami ordered as he disarmed Bakura with a flick of the wrist.  
  
"Never," Bakura spat at Yami's feet.  
  
"Then you die," Yami hissed.  
  
"Wait," Yami Malik drawled.  
  
Yami looked up. "What?"  
  
"Let's trade, my friend for the girl."  
  
Yami looked suspiciously at Yami Malik. Then, deciding he had no choice and knowing he would have to fight Yami Malik as well afterwards of he did not agree, he nodded. He didn't have much fight left in him as it was.  
  
Yami Malik let Safiya go and went to help his fallen companion. They walked off in the direction of Eastern Egypt.  
  
After watching them leave, Yami felt the remainder of his strength drain out of him. The amount of blood lost was overwhelming him and he collapsed as Safiya reached him.  
  
Screaming frantically, Safiya shook the fallen Pharaoh, trying to wake him. Luckily, at that moment, Yami's three generals were returning from a victorious battle. They saw a young girl panicking while a young man's body lay beside her.  
  
Being chivalric, Jou, Honda, and Ryou ran to her. They stopped short when they saw that the young man was their Pharaoh.  
  
"Thank Ra, you have to help him! It's all my fault!" Safiya cried, collapsing into Ryou's arms, sobbing.  
  
While Ryou calmed the miserable princess, Jou and Honda gingerly lifted Yami up and carried him back to the palace where a very worried Seto greeted them.  
  
"By Ra! What happened?" asked Seto when he saw Yami. "Get the healers, now!" he yelled to some slaves as they hurried off.  
  
After Yami had been taken care of, Seto took Safiya aside and asked her how Yami came to be in such a state.  
  
Safiya broke down, "I'm sorry! It's my entire fault! I ran away and he came looking for me. These men, they tried to capture me, and... And he tried to save me! They fought him, a swordfight. Ra, if he doesn't get better I'll never forgive myself." She sniffled. "He fought them BOTH off...to save me! ME! When just this morning he told me that if the palace were to be attacked no one would come to save me."  
  
Later that night, Safiya crept into the room Yami had been resting in. Kneeling by his bed, she took his pale hand in hers.  
  
"By Ra, I'm sorry. When you wake up...I...you...you were so brave, you didn't have to save me. You could have let them take me; you should have let them take me. I'm none of your concern... Please...be all right," Safiya sobbed silently.  
  
That is the end of chapter three, I probably can't post any more for a week or two because I'm going on a vacation so I won't be by a computer. I'll probably try to write on my vacation so I can type it up when I get back though. Thanks, and please R&R!!! 


	4. Chapter four: Turning the Tides

Angel of the Night  
  
Chapter four: Turning the Tides  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
A few weeks later, when the war had turned to the favor of the South, Yami was allowed out of bed. The first thing he did was to go and find Safiya. He heard from Seto that the young princess had been coming diligently night after night to watch him while he slept. She would always come at midnight and leave just before dawn. Yami would summon her to him time and time again but she never came. Now he could finally talk to her.  
  
The light of the sun shone brightly as Yami wandered into Safiya's room. She was asleep, Yami figured as much. He would have been sleeping too if he'd been up all night.  
  
Creeping to the side of Safiya's bed, Yami gazed down at her face. She looked so peaceful, so...angelic. Yami reached out to brush a strand of hair out of Safiya's face. He felt something flutter in his chest.  
  
At that moment, Safiya's eyes slid drowsily open. For a moment, she was disoriented. She gazed deep into Yami's eyes, content. She then realized who exactly was staring at her.  
  
"Yami!" she exclaimed, there was nowhere to hide, she would have to face him now.  
  
"Safiya, listen to me," Yami held Safiya's arm down, preventing her from running off.  
  
Safiya stared intently at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Yami. "Yes?" she replied hesitantly.  
  
"Safiya, why have you been avoiding me? And then...well, Seto told me, you've been coming to see me at night, why?" Yami looked down at his feet, could he have been more blunt?  
  
"I...I'm sorry, that's all I can say. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for running off, I'm sorry for getting you hurt, I'm just...sorry for everything!" Safiya sobbed, collapsing into Yami's arms.  
  
Startled, Yami wrapped his arms around Safiya's shoulders; he stroked her head soothingly. "Shh, it's alright. Safiya, it's alright," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"No, it's not. You could have died," Safiya gazed into Yami's eyes; he could see her very soul ached. "You could have died and it would have been my fault."  
  
"Safiya, listen to me," Yami began, keeping Safiya's gaze. "I protected you because I wanted to. I felt I needed to protect you just because. I would never have forgiven myself if I had let them take you away from me without putting up a fight. Safiya, I protected you of my own free will."  
  
Safiya looked away. "No you didn't. You did it so you wouldn't feel bad about it later! You could have let them take me...you should have let them take me." She burst into tears again.  
  
"No, why would you say that?" asked Yami.  
  
"My father's dead! I have nothing left! My family, my kingdom, everything! It's all gone! How am I supposed to live my life? I can't stay with you forever. What am I supposed to do..." she trailed off, still sobbing brokenly.  
  
Yami, thought for a moment. Funny, he'd been doing that a lot lately. Not much else to do while bedridden. He came to grips with himself about a certain brunette girl in his arms. Taking a deep breath, Yami began to speak. "Safiya, how old are you?"  
  
Safiya looked up at Yami. "Sixteen, why?" she sniffled.  
  
"Safiya, I know...well, we haven't exactly gotten the best start. And I don't know you very well, and you don't know me. But...I might be able to...solve...your problems, if you'll let me."  
  
"What are you saying Yami?" Safiya had stopped crying and looked intently at Yami, tears drying on her cheeks.  
  
"Safiya," Yami took her hand in his, "will you...will you consent to living here in the palace with me? As...well, my..." Yami blushed; he just COULD NOT say it.  
  
"What is it Yami?" asked Safiya.  
  
Yami mentally cursed himself. "Safiya, how do you feel about me?" he asked.  
  
Safiya was taken aback. "What do you mean?" she asked, interested.  
  
"Well, ah..."  
  
Something clicked in Safiya's mind. "Oh! You mean...oh...um..."  
  
Yami nodded, turning red.  
  
"Well, I...you...I think you're very nice. And brave. And...well, if you're saying...what I think you're saying...then...well..." Safiya looked down. "I...also think...you're very..." she mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"What?" Yami leaned closer to hear.  
  
"I said...I think you're very...um, cute," Safiya replied, turning scarlet.  
  
Yami grinned. Woohoo! She thought he was cute!  
  
"And, I..." she blushed a deeper shade of red, "I think...I think I love you."  
  
Yami could've jumped for joy. She loved him! Of course, he didn't jump. "I..." Yami sighed. "I think you're very pretty, and nice, and, I think I love you too," he grinned.  
  
Safiya smiled, facing him, still blushing. "So, what were you going to ask me?"  
  
"I wanted you to live with me in the palace...as my queen," he replied.  
  
Safiya giggled. "Really?" she asked, rearranging herself on the bed so she was lying on her stomach with her face to Yami, who was sitting on a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Of course," said Yami, as if they were old friends discussing a boating trip to the Nile instead of getting married.  
  
Safiya smiled. "That'd be wonderful."  
  
"Great," Yami beamed. "Close your eyes, I had something special brought for you while I was in bed."  
  
"Ooh! What is it?" asked Safiya.  
  
"Close your eyes and I'll give it to you," he answered.  
  
"Oh all right, if you insist." Safiya closed her eyes.  
  
Yami drew something from a pouch at his waist. He had Seto fetch it the night before from the treasury. It was the necklace his father gave to his mother when they were married.  
  
Placing the necklace around Safiya's neck, Yami drew back. He also took a small mirror from the pouch and held it up in front of Safiya's face. "You can look now."  
  
Safiya opened her eyes and saw the necklace. It had a deep gold chain. The pendant itself was a sapphire and a ruby in a kind of yin yang design. "Oh Yami, it's beautiful," Safiya breathed.  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
Yami leaned closer to Safiya, "Good."  
  
"Yami?" asked Safiya.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask a favor of you?"  
  
"Anything," Yami replied smirkishly. (yes, I know it isn't a word.)  
  
"Kiss me," said Safiya, with total seriousness in her voice.  
  
Yami grinned. Just before closing the gap between their lips, he whispered, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Brushing Safiya's lips gently, Yami leaned closer, encircling her slim waist with his strong arms. Safiya entwined her fingers in the hair at the nape of Yami's neck, smiling through the kiss.  
  
Pulling away reluctantly, Safiya smiled rather shyly.  
  
Yami took this opportunity to pull her into another kiss. He would have succeeded, had Seto not appeared in the doorway looking for Yami.  
  
"Ahem," he coughed. Yami and Safiya looked up, startled.  
  
"Excuse me, but your generals would like a few words with you. I think you will like what they have to say," said Seto, he then walked out of the room briskly.  
  
Yami kissed Safiya lightly on the cheek. "I'd better go, I'll be back later. Wait here for me okay?"  
  
Safiya nodded, "Okay."  
  
Exactly fifteen minutes and thirty-three seconds later, Safiya counted, Yami walked back into the room smiling.  
  
"Guess what?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're driving back the armies of the East and West. We're winning!" Yami exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Safiya hugged Yami.  
  
"So, when would you like to announce the marriage?" asked Yami, kissing Safiya's forehead.  
  
Safiya smiled devilishly. "Right now?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Later, kiss me again first," Safiya giggled.  
  
"It would be my pleasure..."  
  
End chapter...4. wow, that chapter was a b*tch to write. sorry. please r&r! ^-^ 


	5. Chapter five: Happily Ever After

Angel of the Night  
  
Chapter five: Happily Ever After  
  
Disclaimer: check first chapter(s).  
  
Sighing contentedly, Safiya laid on the bed in the room she and Yami shared. The sun was peeking through the sheer curtains of the room. Cuddling up to Yami, Safiya nuzzled his chest. They had been married the day before. Yami rolled over in bed and looked up at Safiya.  
  
"Morning," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yami?" Safiya asked.  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
Safiya stared out the window. "What do you think...the future will be like?"  
  
Yami stared at Safiya. "Why?"  
  
Safiya shrugged. "I don't know, I was just wondering."  
  
Yami sat up and took Safiya's hand in his. "I'll tell you what the future will be like. We will go to Northern Egypt and rebuild your kingdom. We'll rule over all of Egypt in peace and prosperity. Somewhere along the road of life, we'll have children. You'll be the most wonderful mother. After that, when we get old and our children ascend the throne, we'll have grandchildren. We'll be together until the end of time, even in the afterlife. Anubis will allow us never to be separated."  
  
Safiya smiled. "You think so?"  
  
Yami nodded solemnly, "I know so."  
  
Safiya sighed. "I wish I could know for certain too."  
  
Yami looked Safiya in the eye. "I know well enough for both of us."  
  
Safiya giggled. "Oh, all right. I guess that'll have to do."  
  
"Darn right," Yami smirked.  
  
"Oh you!" Safiya slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Sometimes you're too smug for your own good."  
  
"But you love me for it, am I correct?" Yami pointed out.  
  
"Yes, thought I don't know why," Safiya replied, kissing the tip of Yami's nose.  
  
"Um, sir," Jou called from outside.  
  
Grumbling, Yami called back, "Yes?"  
  
"You might want to take a look at this!" Jou called back.  
  
Yami grabbed Safiya's hand and went out to the hallway where Jou was. Jou then led them down to the throne room with blindfolds on their eyes.  
  
"Surprise!" about thirty or forty people shouted.  
  
Safiya jumped and clung to Yami's arm. The room was decorated for a party. There were dancers and food and music. After the initial shock wore off, Safiya smiled and joined the festivities.  
  
Yami pulled Seto and Jou aside. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked.  
  
"I know the festivities were cut short last night. We saw fit to...rekindle the party since Queen Safiya enjoyed it so. Consider it a wedding present," Seto smiled.  
  
Yami looked at Safiya. "Yes, she seems to be enjoying herself very much. Thank you both," and with a sharp turn, he walked over to Safiya.  
  
"Took long enough for them to get together hm?" asked Seto.  
  
Jou nodded. "I wasn't even here for that long while they knew each other. Seeing how well they match, I'm surprised they didn't get together immediately."  
  
Seto laughed. "She thought he kidnapped her. First thing she did was slap him."  
  
Jou winced. "I see. Hey, there's Mai, see you later Seto," Jou ran off to his long-time girlfriend. They were also to be married soon.  
  
Across the room, Yami had lured Safiya to a shadowed corner. Kissing her softly, Yami smirked as a tiny giggle escaped Safiya's lips.  
  
"Yami! People are here! They could be watching!"  
  
Yami smiled. "So?"  
  
"Oh, you're impossible," Safiya pouted.  
  
"Yes I am," Yami stated seriously.  
  
The party lasted through the night and by the time all the guests went home, the moon had set and the sun had just begun to rise.  
  
Safiya and Yami collapsed into bed once more. "We've got to tell Jou and Seto to stop spoiling us," Safiya mused.  
  
Yami nodded in agreement, flopping down on the bed, eyes closed.  
  
"Yami?" Safiya asked after a while.  
  
"Mmph?" was the muffled reply.  
  
Safiya giggled. "I was thinking. Well, maybe we should do something nice for Jou and Seto. Since they've been 'spoiling us'."  
  
Yami thought for a moment. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Then we won't. I tell you, they're perfectly happy. the only thing I can think of that'd make them happier is you helping Mai out on her wedding day. I heard Jou saying that she was going to be a nervous wreck."  
  
Safiya laughed. "She'll be fine. Seriously, is there anything we can do for them?"  
  
Yami thought for a moment. "Do you always have to be so...caring?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Do you want me to be selfish?" she asked back playfully.  
  
"No, I just..." Yami shrugged.  
  
Safiya shushed him with a kiss. "It's okay, I understand. My father used to say the same thing..."  
  
Yami put his arm around Safiya. "You miss him?"  
  
Safiya nodded sorrowfully. "But I have you now. I'll be all right."  
  
Yami smiled. "Good."  
  
Safiya grinned, "Let's get some sleep. And hope Seto and Jou don't throw us another party."  
  
"Yes, by Ra yes," he shook his head. "Too many parties and we'll never get our duties done."  
  
Falling gently into sleep, though they had planned it out, neither knew what the future would hold.  
  
The days and weeks rolled by. Seasons passed. Then came a time that many of you may have heard of. The seven Millennium item holders were gathered together before the Pharaoh to decide the fate of the Shadow games.  
  
Safiya begged to be let in during the meeting, but Yami would not hear of it. She was not to be brought into the conflict. Yami wanted to know who was turning on him. He could not find the traitor.  
  
Many moons passed. And the Millennium Rod was shown as the heart that turned cold. Seto betrayed his Pharaoh and the land was lost to darkness. In the end, it was always so. As the sands rolled over hills long forgotten, a young woman cried, cradling pieces of a broken puzzle.  
  
Gently, she placed them in a golden box bearing the Eye of Horus. Sealing the box with a charm and a kiss, she waited for the day where a young boy, so much like her beloved Pharaoh, would bear the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
Her work done, she stood. The box fell to the ground, enveloped by the desert sands. Back to the palace, her work was not yet done. She would grow old and die, her children's children would reign after her. But her love's spirit would stay forever, until the day came when another would be tested. Then, only then, when the world was at peace, would he return to her.  
  
But it was enough, to know she would see him again. He lied to her, that day so many years ago, the day after their marriage. But she cared not. He would fulfill his duty, and she hers. He had made her another promise. He would come back to her, he told her to wait for him.  
  
Many years in the future, farther so than we can calculate, a young woman awaits a young man by great golden gates richly carved with Egyptian runes.  
  
The woman is Safiya, the man Yami. And so, Yami's promise was kept, he and Safiya reunited in the afterlife. Running to each other's arms, they laugh and cry with joy.  
  
Safiya smiles. Yami kept his promise after all.  
  
meh...all who liked this last chapter say i! *crickets chirp* eh...fine. Well, I'm off to work on my LOTR fic. Later on I'll be back with a not- quite-sequel to The Diamond Star. I'm just gonna have fun with it. No couples at all. So I can start from scratch with countless romances with the tons of OC's I'll have. (explain later)  
  
well, thanks minna san!  
  
~Seraphstar 


End file.
